Forsaken
by Avengers-IronMan
Summary: After a misunderstanding gets her kicked out of the Avengers, Toni Stark must attempt to start her life anew. Meanwhile, Thanos is gathering his army, and a certain trickster god could hold the key to defeating him. Now if only the Avengers would believe him! Always-a-girl!Tony/Steve, possible Tony/Loki. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

_Forsaken_

_**Prologue**_

The conference room was quiet; the Avengers sat in awkward silence, minus the team leader who was currently being treated on the med floor, avoiding eye contact with the local billionaire at the end of the table. Toni stared down at the paper sitting loosely in her grasp, tears, that she wouldn't dare let fall, hang loosely on the edge of her eyelashes. Blinking them back, she slowly raises her head to glance at her teammates. Natasha's face remained stoic, though her eyes spoke volumes. Volumes and volumes. All of them, accusation and betrayal. Toni glanced away quickly, turning to the next friend in the line, bird boy and Banner were exchanging weary glances, though whether because they supported her, or just didn't want to be in the room, remained unclear. She could almost swear that Bruce's fist's were tinting on the olive side. Toni looks back down at her shaking hands in revelation. Thor expressed his emotions freely.

He slammed his fist against the black surface, "How dare you insult this woman, your own S.H.I.E.L.D kin, with accusations!" He exclaimed, glaring viciously at the others in disgust.

Fury didn't even flinch, "I don't need a loose cannon, who can't even follow the simplest of orders, on my team."

Thor growled, "You're team?! Nay, those of us heroes, her peers, should decide upon this."

Fury shrugged, "It's already been decided, and unless more than half of you choose to veto it, there's nothing I can do."

"Of course we choose to veto it! We are brothers in arms, and no misunderstanding will break our faith! Correct, my friends?" Thor expressed, relief flowing through his hunched shoulders as they relaxed slightly.

Silence clouded over the room once again. Thor stood, smiling widely at his false triumph, only to have it fall at the lack of response in the room.

"My friends?" A panicked squeak scratched the gods throat. Toni finally looked at her team, only to feel her held back tears spill. All eyes downcast, even…

"…Bruce?" Toni would normally have hated that her voice cracked, but at this point, she just didn't care anymore. She watched as he glanced up, briefly meeting her gaze, before dropping his head to his chest. Toni wanted to think that he believed her, but clearly he thought the same as the others. Ingrate. Traitor. Evil. Unworthy. Toni stood, reaching both clenched fists up to wipe of the stranded streams of water, in an attempt at keeping whatever dignity she has left.

"I see how it is. Fine. I'll leave willingly, and I won't fight you on it. I already explained myself, and gotten my two cents in, so I'll be on my way." Toni turned and started towards the door.

"Toni, wait-" Clint called out, just as she reached the doorway. Toni whooshed around, slight hope igniting inside her heart, "What about the tower?"

Anger seared past pain in her heart, as she turned and slammed the door shut; the ring vibrating throughout the shells of those present. Thor raged out the door after her, calling after his lost teammate. Bruce and Natasha glared viciously at Clint, who appeared to shrink lower into his seat.


	2. Extra Scene I Randomly Wrote Earlier

Toni fought back at the intense salt water threatening to cascade down her cheeks, not giving a damn about the S.H.I.E.L.D employees she continually barreled into. Eventually she found a blocked off hallway, bypassing the useless pass code system that an infant could hack.

As soon as the door closed with a swoosh, Toni let herself collapse in a pile of endless tears. Whimpers fell from her mouth by the dozen, her arms locking her legs; giving the illusion of comfort from another. She missed her friends. She missed her mother. Hell, she missed Steve. Anyone would do at this point.

She just wanted something to hold her. But no one would, everyone believed that she was just a spoiled brat given to much privilege. Toni was in such a deep depressive state, that she almost missed the swish of the doors behind her, and two large beefy arms encasing her in an embrace.

Loud vibrations enveloped the corridors, escalating to a near deafening pounding as they grew closer. At the peak of the sound, Steve swore he heard a very familiar voice shouting out amongst the chaos that was the Helicarrier. Looking out into fray, he spotted a certain boisterous god of thunder.

He stepped out of his hospital room, only to be shoved back inside by said god. Steve noted Thor's expression of relentless fury, the god calling out in both anger and sympathy.

"Lady Antoinette!" Steve froze, worry seeping into his pores, what on gods green earth had that dame done to piss the man off this much?! Thor continued his rant, oblivious to the quick to follow captain, "Woman of Iron, please come back. I would have words! Our brethren no not what they do, they're actions are guided by fear!"

Steve paused in his strides, blank expression cracking around the edges. What had happened while he was M.I.A? Snapping back into attention, he found that the larger man was leaving him behind. Running back up to Thor, Steve rested hand on the god's muscular bicep, only to jump back when his teammate thrashed out at him.

Realizing his mistake, Thor blinked and apologized in a… semi-loud tone of voice.

"Apologies." The god sighed though his nose, obviously still angered.

Steve waved off the apology, "It's fine, Thor."

Thor nodded his head slightly, "You are a good man, Sir Steven, I commend you on your forgiving nature."

Steve waited for the god to finish, before changing the subject, "Thor…What happened while I was gone?"

A dark look crossed his face, and Steve knew he would be treading through dark waters from here on out, "Our teammate has fallen victim to the clutches of false accusation. Those who dare called her their companion, have betrayed her trust and turned back on her in the Lady Iron's time of need. Sir Fury has called for the exemption of friend Toni from our brigade! None of our comrades came to her salvation."

Steve blinked, before taking off down the hallways ahead of Thor, calling out in vigor, "Stark? Stark?! _**TONI?!**_" Questioning a few agents, who appeared to have been tackled.

Finally, FINALLY, someone pointed him down a less used entranceway. Steve ran the hall, only stopping when he heard muffled sobs racking behind a blocked off door. Prying the locked door open proved to be simpler than he originally presumed.

With a _swoosh_, the door opened to reveal a disheveled lump of anguished Toni sobbing noisily on the black tile. Escaping his initial shock, Steve sat on the ground next to her, and gathered Toni into his arms. He honestly expected her to fight him, since technically they still weren't even acquaintances.

Surprisingly, she cuddled into his chest, allowing her seemingly interminable sobs. Not that he's wanted them to end, he rather enjoyed their close proximity, comforting her made his chest tighten around the area his heart lies.

With Toni cuddled up to him, Steve felt like less of an outsider. Like his being in the future (present?) had viable meaning, and that reason, was this woman. This cold, insincere, destructive, beautiful, and secretly inwardly kind woman, needed him. He wouldn't disappoint her. Carefully, he ran a thick hand through her chestnut curls soothingly, as her lithe arms clung to him desperately, and Steve, against all odds, felt content.

**A/N: Ok, so I wrote this like a month ago, then lost it. I honestly wasn't going to use it in this story, but I thought we could use a little fluff. R/R**


End file.
